Breathing in Snowflakes
by PotterFrost
Summary: We all know how back in the colonial days a man had to ask the family for permission before even seeing the daughter, right? Well, we also know that Jack isn't one to follow the rules. So what if when he died he didn't just leave his family behind? What if he left someone who loved him and who he loved back? Jack x OC. Human!Jack. Please, if you like it, review. T because I can ;)


**HELLO! I felt like I'd give the whole Jack X OC a try, except with my own little twist in a way. Should it already be done then I apologize for calling it my own little twist *mentally chants hoping it doesn't belong to anyone else*.**

** Summary: We all know that back in the colonial days one had to court a person before going out with them, right? Well since when is Jack one to follow the rules? So when Jack falls through the ice who's to say he only left his family behind. What if he left someone behind who meant more to him, and who he meant more to, too?**

** Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A no.**

"Jackson Overland!" a female voice hisses from behind me. I smirked a little as she grabs my arms to pull me back behind the wall.

"Yes?" I drawl out cheekily, just loving how it's getting on her nerves. You see, I knew perfectly well why she was anxious, and quite frankly, why shouldn't she be? Should we be caught then she could be positively ruined. Charlotte Burgess, daughter of the town founder with the sheep herder's son, Jackson Overland. Add to the fact that I hadn't even asked for permission to court her yet… it wouldn't be pretty.

"Jack, please," she begged "at least try to be careful. You know what could happen…" she bit her lower lip a little bit at the thought of what could happen, her dirty blonde hair falling over her eyes, barely allowing her forest green eyes to be seen a bit through her hair.

A sigh escaped me as I dropped the act. Only she could really get me to be cautious instead of reckless. I guess you could say she brought out the better me.

"I-I know but believe me, I _am_ being careful. Trust me, okay? Have I ever done you wrong?" I added at the end, my old personality reverting back. I'm a jokester, a trickster, a prankster; whatever you want to call it, but for her I could be completely serious and dedicated. It's odd really. I'm awkward around people my age mostly due to the lack of, so my personality reflects my company: kids.

The truth is, there used to be so many kids my age. Thomas, Alexander, Josephine, Mary, Andrew, Anne, Richard, Emma and more, but those were my best friends. We all came to the new world together some eleven years ago with our families, back then I was only six years old, as was Charlotte and as were they. But what happened was that somehow nearly everyone ended up getting the fever, and nearly half of the people on the ship died, all my friends included. As soon as we landed and got settled the majority of the parents who had lost children gave birth to many children, resulting in the growing population of our town.

Charlotte was a constant rock, though at first we didn't get along in the slightest. I thought she was the brattiest thing ever, and she thought I was an immature idiot; in hindsight, we both were at the time.

_"Overland! Give me back my doll!" a girl of eight pouted angrily, stomping her feet on the ground trying to get her doll back._

_ "Nuh-uh," teased a mischievous brown eyed menace who seemed to be missing his two front teeth "not till you say you're sorry, and mean it!"_

_ Charlotte seemed stumped for a moment and Jack nearly thought he had won this round, when suddenly her big green eyes widened even further and tears began to flow freely down her face. "Daddy!" she wailed._

_ Jack immediately lowered the doll and gave it back to her. _

"_Fine, you big baby!" he glared slightly "here's your stupid doll, now leave me and my toys alone!" Jack knew she wouldn't, but she had already broken his favorite toy and he hoped she would leave him alone._

_ The girl hurriedly defended her favorite doll. "Miss Margret is _not _stupid! She's smarter than you'll ever be, and she's the bestest, smartest, prettiest doll in the whole wide world, and you're just poop," and as if to add emphasis she made a scrunched up face when she looked at him._

_ That was the day Jack decided he officially and forever more would hate Charlotte Burgess._

Funny how that notion turned out because now, nine years later, we're completely crazy for each other and I can't imagine not having her there. She's like an older sister to Pippa, who speaking of which has already been asking when we're going to get married.

But back to the situation behind the wall…

"I know that Jack, but let's face it," her eyes softened as she took hold of my face and looked into my eyes "you're not exactly the poster boy for subtleness." She laughed as I pouted at the insult.

"You know we could just casually walk out from here and pretend we were just doing friend things? We've done it before," I pointed out. Which was true! Ever since winter four years ago, we've been the best of friends.

_ "Charlotte! Charlotte!" a man's deep voice cut through the normally silent town, except for the few kids giggling at the story Jack was telling them._

_ "I can't find Charlotte anywhere, and a blizzard is quickly approaching!" he didn't need to add the fact that the sun was nearly down; because if he did I'm pretty sure he would've lost hope of finding his daughter._

_ "Please help me look for her," he begged the community in which his only daughter had grown up in "please, anyone who looks will forever be a name welcomed into my household and… just please." He was cracking, that Jack could see. Nearly the whole town was unwilling to help him search for his daughter. And at that moment Jack didn't care if it was Charlotte who got lost or Pippa; he would not let her die in the cold all alone._

_ Hesitantly Jack raised his hand a little, then a lot. "I'll help."_

_If the town was quiet before, then they were deathly still now. A few of the men looked ashamed at themselves; here they were, grown men, being too cowardly to do what a 13 year old boy offered himself to do. They too raised their hands and offered their assistance. Slowly the hope began returning to the father's eyes, though he reluctantly accepted Jack's help._

_ "Jackson, if it gets too dark, or the air gets too cold for you then turn back, understand? I appreciate your efforts more than you know, but I will never forgive myself if another child dies because of me." Jack nodded if only to appease the man._

_ Jack set out for the forest, the only place he knew like the back of his hand. He and Pippa always came to the forest to play and escape the town when they were annoyed at anyone. He knew Charlotte had never ventured into the forest because her parent's had strictly forbidden her, but maybe today she was feeling a bit rebellious?_

_ As Jack walked deeper into the forest, he could see the woods becoming darker and the air becoming colder, but he defiantly kept on going; the village a mere silhouette in the back, so small only the speck of the fire burning at the center was seen._

_ Then he heard it. Small whimpers that escalated to full on sobs, and huddled under a bare tree with no leaves to protect her from the wind and snow was Charlotte. _

_ Jack ran to her, shouting her name trying to get her attention, but most of it was drowned out by the wind, until finally she heard him. Quickly she stood up and spun around to face him. Jack could see that her sobbing subsided and that she hiccupped a small laugh. Not caring who he was, she flung her arms around his body and hid her face in his neck mumbling 'thank you, thank you, thank you' over and over again._

_ Jack, not caring who she was, quickly responded by returning the hug full force and resting his head on top of hers, whispering soothing messages and massaging her back with his thumbs. He stayed like that with her, until all of Charlotte's tears dried off her face and she no longer needed to cry, and then put an arm around her waist and led her back to town._

_ When they arrived the small town broke into an uproar. Cheers were heard and whoops of joy were present as well. Matthew Burgess ran out from where he had been searching and his face broke out into the largest grin Jack had seen on the man's face when he saw Charlotte._

_ Charlotte quickly dislodged herself from Jack's arm and ran towards her daddy and cried all over again, promising never to venture into the forest ever again unless he came with her. Matthew began leading her back into the house when suddenly, as though she remembered something, she stopped and ran back to Jack. She hugged him profoundly once more and kissed him on the cheek before running back to her father. _

_ Burgess as a whole stopped and stared. Were these the same Jack and Charolette who not even hours ago could not stand being in the same planet as one another? Stranger even was the pink blush that adorned Jack's usually pale cheeks. Speaking of whom, he was still standing there shell shocked looking at the spot where the blonde once stood, and touched his cheek. He could feel his face getting hotter despite the cold weather, and he could hear the giggles from the children and elders alike (Burgess was really small, so therefore there was hardly anything to gossip about). Suddenly, as if time decided to slow down, Charlotte gave one last glance at Jack and smiled at him, before burying herself into her dad's side._

_ That was the first time Jack had ever seen a smile from Charlotte directed at him, and he thought it was beautiful. The way her pink lips contrasted against her white teeth and her freckles stood out from her pale cheeks was absolutely breath taking along with the way her eyes sparkled and her hair seemed to decorate her face, just falling perfectly where it needed to be._

_ Jack had never known what it felt to have his knees nearly give out from under him, but there was a first for everything!_

Jack was in love. He knew that, his friends knew that, and his parents knew that. They just didn't know who the lucky girl that stole it was.

Charlotte and I managed to escape from our tight spot quite easily, surprisingly enough. This was how we found ourselves in the middle of the forest, with a small campfire burning. She was in my arms her head nestled on my shoulders, with my head once again resting on hers. She was humming a slow song her mom had taught her before she died and I recognized it easily enough before I quietly joined in.

The crickets sang their own little song along with us and soon we were both just so peaceful.

"Jack?" she whispered still staring at the fire.

"Mhmm?" was my answer back. My eyes were closed and I was just enjoying the heat coming off of her and the fire.

"I love you." Charlotte looked away from the fire and moved her head to look at me, making me shift positions to be able to look right back at her.

I bent down and brought my lips down to hers and kissed her soundly, her full pink lips soft against mine and it was bliss. Every kiss with her was like the first one ever, butterflies in my stomach and excitement at the thought of bringing my lips to hers again. It was intoxicating. And like any 17 year old boy, I wanted more, but I respected her too much to even suggest it.

"I love you, too, Charlotte," and I bent down for another kiss.

Our love professed and the flames dying as the night wore on.

~ Two months later~

Pippa came running into town with her hair flying all over the place, and tears flowing freely down her know red cheeks.

She kept grabbing people's arms telling them a flurry of words no one seemed to be able to comprehend, then she turns and spots Charlotte and immediately drops the arm of whoever she was with before.

"Charlotte! J-J-Jack fell th-through the ice! We have to help him Charlotte! Please! Don't let Jack die," she sobbed.

Silence.

A buzz rang through my ears and the only thing I could hear was my heart beating loudly against my chest. My world was frozen and barely hung by a thread. Jack was dead? He fell through the ice? But it was only two months ago that they both admitting to loving each other? Jack couldn't be dead. He wasn't. This was just one of his jokes… yeah, he likes jokes! She could feel herself hyperventilating but didn't know how to stop. This wasn't happening.

I clutched her stomach and puked right there and then. Suddenly all the happiness left the world. Who was I without Jackson Overland.

Nothing.

Through the blurriness of her vision, I saw Mr. and Mrs. Overland run out of their house and towards the lake where they knew Jack liked to skate, and I too followed them.

There in the center of the lake was the unmistakable hole in which Jack fell through, and suddenly the situation became much more real to me. I thrashed wildly to the edge of the lake and fell to my knees. I can't handle this anymore…

Once more I emptied out the contents in my stomach. It seemed as though I had been doing that a lot lately, but who cares anymore?

"I love you Jackson Overland," I whispered to myself, then bawled it out. There. Our secret was out, but without Jack there, did it really matter anymore?

A white haired teen landed at the small town of Burgess asking for directions on where he was. Everyone seemed to be walking through him, when suddenly he was looking straight into the eyes of a green eyed beautiful girl. She gasped a little but shook her head repeatedly, then she too proceeded to walk through him.

**SOOOO what'd y'all think? Normally I hate OC stories but this one wouldn't stop plaguing my mind so I decided, why not? This is my first RotG fanfic so please be nice and PLEASE REVIEW IT!**

** I've had a monkey's butt day. I completely failed my mid-term exam and I showed up looking like a troll to school today so please please please make my day better and review!**

** I love you all so so so so much!**

**P.S. I didn't spell check it so whoops on me if there are any mistakes.**

**P.P.S. I leave the end result with Charlotte to your imagination.**


End file.
